


A Different Story 另当别论

by asadeseki



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “你擅闯私宅，”野兽隆隆道，声音低沉又性感——加斯顿的意思是低沉又可怕，他才没有被声音迷惑呢，“还打我。”加斯顿被野兽关在城堡里，而不是贝儿。少了些歌舞桥段，多了些粗暴性爱。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Different Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209784) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> 1991版本的芭贝特就是2017版本的Plumette。  
> 卢米亚和芭贝特有口音，如果看不懂的话我就换回正常的吧……  
> 对了，感觉这个野兽和仆人们像说相声的（不

 

 

加斯顿会很多东西，他既是个好情人， _又_ 是个威猛的大兵。他打猎喝酒，能说会道，身材如天神般健美。可他 _并不是_ 个花匠。  
  
然而他想娶的那个女孩告诉他，如果他能从密林深处的破败城堡中为她摘一朵玫瑰，她就重新考虑这桩婚事。随后她砰地一声关上门，用足够他听到的音量嘀咕道，“至少这样能摆脱他几天。”这就跟预想的不一样了。  
  
他会为她摘回玫瑰，摘个几百朵，把她房间塞满玫瑰，躺在洒满花瓣的床上等她。到时候他会让来福帮忙装饰花瓣。 _没有人_ 能轻易摆脱加斯顿。  
  
不过，他后悔没有早点出发离开镇子。通往密林的路走得很惬意，阳光正好，鸟鸣不绝。加斯顿勇敢地朝着目标前进，没有分心打鸟。翻越城堡围墙的时候他很激动，唯一的问题是他花了整个下午。等他找到毁坏的温室时太阳已经快要下山了。风悲悲戚戚地从缝隙中钻进来，碎玻璃闪着红橙色的光。这真的——呃，很吓人。  
  
但都到这一步了，要他就这样空手而归是不可能的。他从一个碎裂的窗户钻进去，被割了好几道浅浅的口子，走过杂草丛生的小径时，荆棘勾到了他的头发。穿过好几个爬架后，他终于在一个圆顶废墟上找到了想要的东西。  
  
他开始攀爬架子，木头吱呀作响。加斯顿咽了口唾沫，又往上爬了一步，伸手去摘玫瑰。突然身后传来一声低吼，他一屁股摔进荆棘丛。  
  
他迅速站起来，举起雷筒扫视灌木丛，寻找声音来源。捕捉到一缕深色毛发和白色弯角，加斯顿开了枪。去他妈的玫瑰，哪个姑娘会拒绝刚砍下来的巨兽头颅呢？他举起雷筒准备再补一枪，结果一只巨爪把枪打飞了，另一只爪子捏住他的喉咙，轻松地把他举起来。  
  
“你擅闯私宅，”野兽隆隆道，声音低沉又性感——加斯顿的意思是低沉又可怕，他才没有被声音迷惑呢，“还 _打_ 我。”  
  
“不——求你——”加斯顿努力开口，发出的却是“嗯——七——”。加斯顿曾徒手制服一头五个杈角的雄鹿，而他的挣扎对这只野兽却毫无影响，野兽像准备淹死猫咪一样拖着他。幸好，在这段颠簸的路程中加斯顿没有看到水塘。野兽把他带到地牢，拉开一道门把他扔了进去。  
  
加斯顿摔到角落里，摸摸惨遭蹂躏的喉咙，“什……”他咳嗽了一会儿，再度开口，“不管你想做什么，都不会得逞的。”  
  
“做？”野兽咆哮着甩上门，拴紧插销，“我什么都不做。你在里面烂掉也不关我事。”  
  
加斯顿扑到牢房栅栏上，“等一下！”他嚎叫。然而没有回应，除了空空荡荡的地牢里传来的回声。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“您必须跟他谈谈，”茶煲太太严肃地说。  
  
“不想跟他说话，”野兽很生气，“我不想跟他有任何交集。”  
  
“可您得做点 _森么_ ！”芭贝特哀嚎，“他差点把伦家的毛全都拔掉！”  
  
“说起来，你去那儿干嘛？”野兽说，“我的地牢不需要打扫。”  
  
芭贝特甩头，“ _辣个_ 不四重点。”  
  
野兽哼哼。芭贝特冒着被拔毛的风险跑去那个脏兮兮的地牢，心思不要太明显。她总是对帅哥特别感兴趣，自然不会错过那个牢犯修长结实的双腿，宽阔的胸膛。他乌黑浓密的头发让人忍不住伸手揉弄——虽然芭贝特并没有手。  
  
野兽闷闷不乐地看了看自己的手，翻转了一下。他的手指也不太适合揉头发。  
  
卢米亚很没眼力见地开口，“嗯哪，主人，”他说，“他们缩得有道理，您不能就这样——”  
  
“用不着你对我指手画脚，”野兽咆哮。  
  
卢米亚脸色比蜡还苍白，快速比划着后退，“当然不，主人，”他说，“偶不是这个意思——”  
  
“那你还不快 **闭嘴** ？”野兽怒吼，“滚出去！全都滚出去！ **别烦我** ！”  
  
他们听话地走了，野兽便拿那些毫无生机的家具撒气。大约半小时后，他拆了半打木头，平静很多。  
  
那天下午，他的茶是凉的，饼干是隔夜的，晚餐没有准时端上来，还烧焦了。睡觉的时候发现床没铺，床头柜的书也故意没有清扫灰尘。野兽怒气冲冲地去找他的囚犯。  
  
他用最可怕的方式冲进地牢——四爪着地爬行，然后突然站直咆哮。而犯人却靠在墙上，仰头剔牙。他到底是怎么在这么紧身的衣物里藏牙签的？野兽讨厌被无视，他气得甚至都勃起了。  
  
“你，”野兽咆哮，“你哄骗我的仆人。”  
  
“自从你把我带到这儿，我还没见过一个仆人，”犯人说，“我是在地牢里啊，对吧？还是说整个城堡都这么脏？”  
  
野兽不想被分心，不管是被犯人的冒犯，还是被他轮廓分明的脸上跃动的火炬光影。“一只茶杯，”野兽比划了一下，“大概这么高，边上缺了个口。他母亲发现他昏倒在一滩廉价白兰地里。 _我的_ 酒窖里可没有那种东西。”  
  
“你的餐具上哪儿去了跟我有什么关系，”牢犯冷笑，“我看起来像洗盘子的吗？”  
  
野兽放低声音，“你看起来，”他伸出一爪描摹犯人的下巴弧线，“很美味。”  
  
犯人咽了口唾沫，终于开始不安。“而你，”他努力保持冷静，“将会成为我壁炉边一个塞得满满的标本。”  
  
忍不住了。野兽扯开牢门走进去，“要被塞满的人，是你。”他低吼。  
  
犯人踉跄一步直起身子靠到墙上，而衣服早已暴露了他身体的反应。  
  
野兽勾起嘴角靠近他，近得能感受到犯人皮肤的热度。“像你这样优秀的男人，”野兽低语，“上过多少娇嫩的小姑娘，多少纤细娇羞的男孩？可从没有人能用一只手就按住你，操你，不管你愿不愿意。而你渴望这样，对吗？”  
  
犯人的呼吸变得粗重急促，“不！”他说。野兽当即后退，他俩就这么对视一会儿。  
  
“然后呢？”犯人问。  
  
野兽大笑，牢房栅栏被震得发抖，“我有很多缺点，小子，”他说，“我是个野兽，很懒，脾气上来的时候很难伺候，而且我现在还绑架了你。但我不是个强奸犯。”  
  
“行吧！”犯人骂了一句，“我想要！满意了吗？”  
  
野兽将犯人拉进怀中，这次他没有爪下留情，犯人上好的衣料被撕碎垫到他们身下。犯人半是疼痛半是动情地闷哼，“还没有，”野兽发出喉音，“但很快就会了。”  
  
野兽已经很久没有——嗯，野兽从来没有这样过，他只能操五指兄弟。不过在变成野兽前就另当别论了。那个时候，他还年轻，实话说还很惹人厌，却还是有很多人为了他的美貌和地位凑上来。然而那已经是过去的事了，现在他在一个霉湿酸臭的地牢里闻着汗味，凹凸不平的石头地面硌着他的腿，怀里是一个可爱健壮性感的小滑头。这不太 _公平_ ，实则更好。野兽低吼着抓着犯人的胸口，不断顶撞，更快，更深，饱含对过往的怨恨而非快感。  
  
事后，野兽放松下来，抚摸犯人蜷缩的身体。作为一名人类，他的腿毛旺盛，屁股紧实，用手就能包裹住两瓣温热。野兽顺手将他翻了个身，看到他肿胀的粉色肉茎精神抖擞。而他的胸——“你流血了，”野兽低喃。  
  
“您可真有眼力见，”犯人嘶嘶道，“嘿！你干嘛？ _脏死了_ ——别停，”他感受到野兽正在舔舐他的伤口。带着铁锈味的腥咸血液很美味，而看到犯人在他身下扭动则更美味。“老天，”犯人喘息，“你舌头上是有鸦片吗——”剩下的话语变得轻柔破碎。犯人靠向野兽的胸膛，双手缠着他的角，把他按下去，最终野兽妥协了。他那肿胀的粉色性器也很美味。  
  
犯人闷哼，难耐地耸动了四次，五次。野兽粗粝的舌苔刮过柔嫩的皮肤，他泄了出来，浑身瘫软。野兽咽下精液，直起身，犯人已经躺在破烂的衣服上昏睡过去。  
  
卢米亚说得对，野兽不能一直把犯人关在地牢里。在床上做爱更舒服。他决定等会儿就去跟烛台说一下这事儿——给犯人找个房间的事儿，不是做爱——第二天一早就去办。拖着脚步回床上睡觉之前，他停下来检查他的玫瑰。  
  
“还剩一片花瓣了，”他叹气，用力按着玻璃罩。  
  
“是的，主人，”葛士华说。妈的，这群仆人就不能让他一个人静静？“下周就是您的生日了，我们觉得——那个，我们都很好奇，呃，您在坠入爱河这件事上，啊，是否有进展。”  
  
“别想了，”野兽低吼，“没可能了。好好当你的钟吧。”  
  
“好的，主人，”葛士华说，“可是——”  
  
“可是您看起来，怎么缩呢，有点喜翻辣个地牢里的年轻人，”卢米亚接过话茬，“也许……”  
  
“ **他** ？”野兽大喊，“那个擅闯私宅偷摘玫瑰粗鲁无礼的——”恼人又令人兴奋的，性感的——？  
  
“嗯，”茶煲太太振振有词，“毕竟现在没有别人可选了呀。”  
  
“ **滚** ！”野兽咆哮，三个仆人飞速溜走。楼下地板震颤，并非源于平时那样的吼叫，而是笑声，比吼叫更令人不安。而听到笑声突然变成低泣时，他们终于松了口气。  
  
“哎哟！谁能想到呢？”茶煲太太说，“我本来以为会是个女孩儿，来个可爱的小姑娘软化他之类的。那些老故事里不都是这样的嘛。”  
  
“或许吧，”卢米亚勾住葛士华的肩膀，葛士华被滴下来的蜡油吓得一缩，“不过我们则个故四就另当别论啦。”  
  
  
-FIN-

 

 


End file.
